Brotherly Love?
by Corolla
Summary: Szayel Apporo Granz, at your service. Oh, no, at Yylfordt Granz's service actually. Don't care about you. Hm? The story of how we got together? Well okay, here you go. Our love story, I guess. / Yaoi, Fluff, OOC? Smut! Summer Heat Sequel, Granzs' story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : I suggested, you said yes, I wrote, you read :D Hello! It's time for Szayel and Yylfordt's story! Whooo! I love them so so so so so so SO MUCH! Teehee, I'll manage to take turns posting new chappies between this and Spring Shower. Enjoy!**

* * *

Greetings! I'm Szayel Apporo Granz, 22 years old male, evil genius. Well I used to be one, but now I hide it deep inside me. My lover doesn't want me to poison anyone again… Oh, my lover, who is also my brother, is Yylfordt Granz. He's 24 years old and extremely sexy… I love everything about him! He's kind, caring, loyal, gentle, beautiful in his own way, kinky, good in bed, and he's big. Yummy. As you can see, I'm not afraid to let people know that I'm gay and currently dating my brother. But unfortunately for the sake of the fucked up morality, we keep it quiet.

Yylfordt is not actually my brother. He's my step brother. My mum and his dad got married when I was 16 and he was 18. He just got into college, studying engineering. And I was supposed to be on the 1st grade of high school, but because I'm smart (I don't wanna brag, I'm just telling the truth) I jumped class to the 3rd grade.

Hm? You want to know our past? … Don't you want to know our sex stories instead? … What? You want plot together with the smut? … Fine then. Here's our story. How me, Szayel, and my delectable brother, Yylfordt got together in the first place.

Sometime in the afternoon, I was reading a book, something about astronomy, and then suddenly my mum called me. I completely forgot that she was going to bring that guy home. She got married to a guy last month and when the papers were all done he moved in with us. I sighed and opened my bedroom door.

"Hi there! You must be Szayel, correct?" That was the very first time I laid eyes on Yylfordt. The first thing I noticed about him was his long, golden blond hair. I still remember very well what he looks like that particular night. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt and matching white pants. I must say he looked angelic, especially with that cute smile plastered on his face.

"Hello. Yes, I am Szayel. And who might you be?" Okay, I was pretty cold to him at first. I didn't know anything about him because my mum didn't mention anything about her husband's son.

"I'm Yylfordt. My dad is married to your mum, so we're step-brothers." He was smiling ever so sweetly to the point that I was almost sick of it. But now I'm totally in love with it. I didn't really like people in my house, especially near my room. But it would be rude to snarl at your guest, right?

"I see… Well, we should get going now. I think dinner's ready." I smiled and made my way to the dining room with a tall blond guy tailing me.

"Szayel, Yylfordt! Come, we're having a feast today." Mum chimes happily. Feast it was! Wagyu steak, mashed potato, cream spinach, onion soup, baguette and wine, all sprawled on the table. Mum sat beside his new hubby, and I had no choice but to sit beside Yylfordt.

"So… What did you do at school today, Szayel?" Mum asked.

"Nothing much, just studying some new chapters in chemistry, pop quiz in math, oh and I got the result from my biology test." I think it was about microorganism found in the human body or something like that.

"What's your score? Did you ace it again?"

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard." I munched on my food and took a sip out of my cup of tea.

"Wow, you really are something, Szayel. My son here never aced his biology test." Step-dad chuckled. Oh he's not a bad guy or anything, I just prefer to call him step-dad. Dad is just too intimate.

"I ace my physics, dad. But yeah, I never ever ace my biology. You're a smart one, Szayel. You know, I've always wanted a brother like you." I glanced at the blond and he smiled at me, this time a little, no, a lot sexier than before. From that point on, I wanted to have him. I needed to have him. I was only 16, of course I didn't think about the consequences.

"Hmm. Thanks, Yylfordt." That was the last sentence I said. They kept talking until the end of dinner, and I just looked at my 'brother' from another point of view.

Mum washed the dishes and step-dad helped her out while I hopped on the sofa and flicked on the TV. A live cooking show was on and a stupid inexperienced fat chef babbled about the right way to boil water.

"Haha, what the fuck is that? The RIGHT way to boil water? Oh come on! That's ridiculous!" Yylfordt laughed whole-heartedly. Well it was stupid, but it wasn't an oh-God-I'm-gonna-die-laughing matter. But he looked so happy laughing! I giggled in the end anyway. But when I did, he stopped laughing. Was my laughing face that ugly?

"Wow, Szayel. I'm sorry, but when I first looked at your picture, I thought you're a girl!" That's better than having him calling me ugly.

"No problem, I get that a lot." I kept my eyes fixed on the screen, watching the stupid fat guy cracking some eggs, but I could still see him watching my every movement from the corner of my right eye.

"You're a real beauty though, Szayel." I turned my head to see him grinning sheepishly. I swear my cock twitched when he said that. What? So I grew hot for a hot guy I just met, even though he's my stepbrother. I was still a growing boy with testosterones pumping in my veins! That's normal for boys. Anyways, I just smiled and gazed back at the TV.

"Thanks." I grinned. That was a nice compliment!

"Welcome. You should smile more." He chuckled. We sat there in silence, eyes to the screen, but attention to each others' movements.

"Oh! I got you a little gift, by the way. Come and stop by my room before you go to bed, okay?" Yylfordt said as our parents came into the room and laughed together as the overweight chef burned his omelet.

After that we watched some silly game shows until late. We cleaned up the chips and gummies we ate and headed to bed. I took a good long shower in my own bathroom (Yes, I have my own bathroom, pipe down please.), threw on my pink "I'm a Sexy Scientist" t-shirt and black pajama pants and headed to Yylfordt's room. I knocked several times, waited for a while and he finally opened the door.

"Hey, sorry about that. I was putting my clothes on. Come on in!" Oh dear, his appearance got stuck in my head up until this day. He's just too captivating, you know? I can remember a lot about him. He was wearing a skin tight black wife-beater and silky white boxer to match. His hair was a bit damp and he clipped them into place. How I wanted him to fuck me right there and then… Ahem. So I came in and sat on his bed.

"So, you said that you got something you want to give me?" He rummaged through his luggage and grabbed a small paper bag. He peeked inside and hesitantly gave it to me.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You won't probably like it and uhh it's okay if you want to give it to your friend or someone else…" I emptied it and a pair of slim, gold hairpin fell out. They're very nice, each has small black pearls on its ends.

"Hairpins?" I looked up from them to stare deep into his eyes. There were shame and guilt in his eyes. He thought that I would be displeased with them.

"You can give them to someone else you know. I got them because I thought they'd fit you." Yylfordt plopped down on his bed beside me. You probably think I was pissed, but not really. I was shocked that he gave me hairpins, but they were really nice. I liked them a lot! I still have them until now and I wear it most of the times.

"Why should I? They're perfect! Thanks a lot, Oni-chan!" I kissed his cheek on reflect and stood in front of the nearest mirror to slip on the hairpins. That was the first time I called him 'oni-chan' and probably the last time I called him that in an innocent way. Haha.

"Just as I thought! They look perfect on you." He approached me from behind and hugged me. Still admiring myself on the mirror, I put my hands on his arm and traced circles.

"Thank you, O~Ni~Chan~" Well that 'oni-chan' part slipped off rather too seductively. He blushed just a teensy little bit and let go.

"Well, you should sleep. You got school tomorrow."

"Okay, good night Yylfordt. I'll see you first thing in the morning!" I made my way to the door, swaying my hips in a noticeable way and exited without looking back. I grinned all the way to my room and took off the hairpins. I pulled out a long forgotten wooden jewelry box and kept my new treasure in it. I hit my bed with nothing on my mind but Yylfordt. Yeah, I needed to have him.

* * *

**A/N : So? What do you think? Great start? Lame start? Hm? R&R please and thank you ;)**

**Szayel : *is excited* Yay! Yylfordt, our story's finally out!**

**Yylfordt : Woah, you wanted me to fuck you on the doorway?**

**Szayel : You were so sexy, Oni-chan. That sexy boxer made me want to touch you all over. And I still want to. *wink*  
**

**Yylfordt : Are you kidding me? I don't know how but I kinda noticed your nipples even from that pink shirt!**

**Szayel : *purrs* Oni-chan, you pay too much attention. Do you like me that much?**

**Yylfordt : *groans* You're too seductive for your own good, Szayel.**

**Szayel : Oh but you like it a lot, dontcha? *grinds ... lower parts together* **

**Yylfordt : Hell yeah, baby! *drags into bedroom***

**Never ending sex, Granzs. Tsk tsk tsk.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hello! Long time no update. Sorry. (not much to say...) Well enjoy!

* * *

**

I opened my eyes and adjusted them to the sunlight. I'm not a morning person, I believe no one is. I mean, waking up early is not a very nice feeling. But I do it every day anyway. Uh, complicated? Yes.

I rose from my bed and head straight to the bathroom. I took my clothes and turn on the warm water. That morning I used one of my various soap collection. It was rose and lavender soap I think. If you want to look good, you have to feel good first, okay? Being beautiful is a unisex thing. Okay, so I scrubbed myself clean and made sure I smell heavenly. After that I put on my uniform. A set of white shirt, white blazer with gold stitching (that's what I got for being an honor student, others get gray stitching) and black pants. Of course I didn't forget to put on the hairclips Yylfordt gave me.

After having a last look on the mirror, I sauntered downstairs, following the smell of toast. Mum's in the kitchen, cooking up a storm and step-dad's reading his paper with a cup of coffee in his other hand. Just like a typical family. Which was weird because we just begun to live together. Oh I didn't care anyway.

"Morning, Szayel. All dressed up for school?" Mum put a piece of toast and a jar of jam on the table for step-dad and smiled at me.

"Oh, that's your uniform? Looks spiffy!" Step-dad chimed in.

"Yeah, pretty hard to keep it clean though. Mum, do you still have some eggs? I need to make my bento."

"I've prepared the rice and teppanyaki, if you want to add something else you have to cook it up now." Mum sat down and drank her cup of tea. Cooking runs in the family. Me, mum and even Ulquiorra's good at cooking.

"Okay, I'll just make my bento. When is Yylfordt going to the university?" I cracked the eggs, threw some shredded cheese, bacon, salt and pepper and started to whisk it.

"Doesn't he have a morning class today? I'll go wake him up." Mum was about to stand up, but I stopped her. Waking Yylfordt sounded fun.

"Mum, I'll wake him up. Just enjoy your tea." I washed my hands and wiped them dry. I started to think about how I wanted to wake him while walking to his room. Tickle? Slap? No, that's mean… I opened his bedroom door slowly and peeked in. He was lying on his bed, being all adorable and sexy. Then it popped up in my mind.

I jumped on the bed, straddling Yylfordt's sleeping body between my legs. I shook him a little, trying to wake him up. But of course, that didn't work. I shook him again, a bit harder.

"Yylfordt. Yylfordt, wake up! You have to go to the university!" He grumbled and turned his head sideways. Aw, he looked so cute. I tucked his hair aside and nibbled his nose.

"Yylfordt, wake uuup!" His brown eyes fluttered open to meet mine. He grinned sleepily and pulled me closer to plant a kiss on my cheek. Naww~

"Mornin' Szayel. What time is it now?" He got up and I moved away. Yylfordt glanced at the clock and sighed. "Oh well, I guess we gotta get going soon. Why don't you eat your breakfast and wait for me so we can go together?"

"Sure. Do you like omelet? I'll make some for you if you want."

"You can cook?" He asked in amusement.

"I look like I can't? I can cook. It runs in the family. And I'll prove it to you by cooking you up an omelet!" He smoothed out my hair and gave another peck on my forehead.

"Yep, you have to cook me an omelet or I'll assume you're lying about being good at cooking! Now get going." I chuckled and made my way downstairs. I assure you, we just met the day before. I didn't have any idea how we could get along that well! But I guess it's the nature of lovers. Hahaha.

Anyways, I made some omelet for both me and Yylfordt and sat on the table. Not long after Yylfordt came down with his hair tied up in a ponytail and his green jumper on. His sexy legs hugged by his jeans and his black messenger bag clinging on his shoulder.

"Yylfordt, hurry up and eat. You should be going in half an hour. And can you take Szayel to school? You can talk some more in the car." Step-dad suggested. Well we sure needed lots of talking to get closer. And I needed to get closer, pronto.

"Sure, dad. I'll pick him up too." He sat down on his chair and I gave him his plate. "Szayel, this smells awesome!" I grinned.

"You should probably try it, Yylfordt." He took a nibble and his eyes widened. I laughed so hard until my stomach hurt.

"See? I told you I can cook!" I stood up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind and giggled. I still wonder if that's a bit too much affection for a step-brother I just knew… But oh well, mum and step-dad looked pleased that we're getting along, even though it's far too well.

"I believe you now, Chef Szayel. By the way, you look good with your hairpins on." He kissed my cheek and mum and step-dad just laughed.

"Well of course, you're the one who picked them out for me." I hugged him tighter and snuggled. Ha! I actually snuggled Yylfordt in front of my parents. It's pretty weird when I look back at it. I can't believe they didn't suspect anything.

"Boys, it's almost time for you to leave. You should eat faster or you're going to be late." Mum chimed in. I sat beside him and we both finished our breakfast. He chugged down his orange juice and a drop dribbled down his chin. Really, I did my best not to come up and lick it… And thank goodness I could hold it.

"Let's go Szayel. Make sure you got everything." I grabbed my stuff, said goodbye and ran to his car. It's nothing fancy, just a very nice and shiny black sedan. We hopped in and made our way to my school.

"Fornicaras High, right? That's one elite school! I'm proud of you. I went to that Del Toro High. It's not that famous so I don't expect you to know about it."

"Are you crazy? That school is hard to get into! It's an all-boys school with a complete sporting facility!"

"Haha, the only hard part about it is the physical entrance test, Szayel." He chuckled.

"But I'm not meant to do sports, Yylfordt. I got a puny body. It's pretty annoying sometimes." Well, I'm not that weak. I was just doing a little improvisation.

"But you're good at everything else. Everyone got their own pros and cons. Don't let it get to your mind." He smiled kindly and smoothed out my hair. Such a sweetie.

"By the way, you got a lot of food today, huh?" He glanced at the lunch boxes.

"Oh, I made this one for you actually. That is, if you don't mind bringing a bento to university."

"Of course I'll bring it. I can brag to my friends! I'll let them have a taste and I'm sure they'll be crazy over it." Oh such a flatterer. I just giggled and grabbed my white briefcase and wait for Yylfordt to completely stop in front of the school gate.

"Well, when do you finish school?"

"3.30. Thanks for the ride! I'll see you later." I opened the car door.

"Wait!" Yylfordt pulled me back in and kissed me on the forehead.

"Have a nice day!" He grinned. Yylfordt is such an innocent and affectionate guy… Too innocent to be true. That's what I love about him.

"You too, Oni-chan." I slam the door shut and walk towards the gate. What did I do to make him remember me during the day? Sway my hips, of course.

* * *

**A/N : Lol, their high school names are their zanpakutos names. Lolz.**

**Yylfordt : *growls* I always _love_ the way you sway your hips.**

**Szayel : I love your eyes on me. *purrs***

**Yylfordt : *chuckles and pulls Szayel into a hug* I love you, Szayel. *makes out***

**Szayel : *moans* Mmmh~**

**Grimm : Since they're busy making out, we should fill in for them!**

**Ulqui : But this is their story... We shouldn't barge in.**

**Grimm : They popped up way too much on our story too.**

**Ulqui : True, but still... They're the ones who light up the conversations.**

**Grimm : We can light it up too!**

**Ulqui : ... We should try, I guess.**

**Szayel : *pants* I must say, you can't be as good as us. Right, Oni-chan? *licks neck***

**Yylfordt : *purrs* Hell yeah. No one can be as good as you, baby. *makes out again***

**Grimm & Ulqui : Self-centered perverts. **

**Szayel & Yylfordt : Whatever you say. *makes out*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: One month. Sorry. Watch out for the change of POV! The first POV is Szayel's, then Yylfordt's, then Szayel's. Enjoy. **

* * *

I couldn't stop grinning all the way to class. Things were getting better and better each hour! I entered my classroom and headed to my desk, Luppi and Yumichika already waiting there.

"Hi there, Szayel. You look happy this morning. Something fun happened?" Luppi asked.

"My step-brother came yesterday. He's gonna live with me. He's a great company." I sat on my chair and Yumichika sat on my desk.

"Are you serious? I thought you're the type of person who has to wait for a whole month to get along with someone." He flipped his hair and dusted his honor student blazer. We honor students had to hang out together because most students wouldn't dare come close to us. It's rather saddening…

"He's a hottie. Besides, it looks like he loves me." I grinned. Oh Yumichika had a boyfriend, and Luppi honestly didn't care about us being gay. Perhaps he's bisexual too, up until now I still don't know.

"Really? So you fell in love with your step-brother?" Luppi asked. Dummy.

"Well, yes. Love, crush, lust, whatever. I felt that tug. Besides he managed to make my pants strain deliciously just by giving me a peck on the cheeks." The both 'ooh'ed and laughed.

"What's so funny, my beautiful honor students?" Aizen-Sensei popped up with his usual glasses and calm demeanor, gray shirt neatly tucked and his long legs covered by his pitch black pants.

"Good morning, Aizen-Sensei. Our Szayel here believes that he's found his prince charming and finally giving up on you." Luppi laughed and Aizen-Sensei scrunched his face.

"You're giving up on me, my lovely Szayel? How could you!" He made a fake wounded voice and we all laughed. Aizen-Sensei is probably the one and only teacher who flirted with me. He didn't care about the others, he paid a lot of attention to me. I'm not trying to brag or anything though…

"Oh shut up, Sensei. I know you have a boyfriend." Yumichika giggled and pinched Aizen-Sensei's arm.

"Shussh, don't say it out loud. I don't want to lose my job here. Okay then, back to your seats. Class is starting." He walked towards the black board and everyone sat quietly. Yylfordt is much sexier than him.

I am, baby? You sweet little thing! Okay, I'll take it from here. Szayel needs to rest in my arms.

Szayel Apporo Granz. Wow, he's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my 18 years old life. I only saw him as a precious brother back then. Well, probably a bit more… But I didn't imagine fucking his brains out. I was attracted to him, yes, because he was beautiful. Everyone got a thing for beauty, right? And I had a girlfriend back there, damn it. Cirucci wasn't that pretty now that I think of it…

"Yo, Yylfordt. Come and sit here." Gin called from the middle row of the seats.

"Morning, Gin-senpai." I sat down and let my books out.

"Happy? You're smiling a lot." He grinned and rests his chin on his hand. He's the one who likes to 'smile'.

"Yeah, I got a very beautiful step-brother. A very kind one too."

"Ooh, lucky you! I want to see him." He seemed interested. Too interested actually. But oh well, what was the worst he could do?

"Well okay then, you can come to my place later on too. So we'll pick him up together at Fornicaras and go home." The lecture started so we had to whisper.

"Fornicaras? I know a teacher in there. Your brother should watch out." He said that and stared at the teacher. And I still don't know what he meant by that.

So lectures lectures, blah blah blah. I ate my lunch and Gin-senpai tried some too. He loved it! I was so proud of Szayel. Gin-senpai's a very picky eater. Okay, nothing important happened. It was time to pick up my darling, so I hopped on my trusty car with Gin-senpai.

"So, how did you meet that teacher anyway?" I asked out of curiosity

"I graduated from Fornicaras. Let's just say I know him personally." He grinned his creepy smile while saying so. Gosh, even though he's a fun guy, he's far too creepy sometimes.

"Oh really? Wow you must be one of the smarty pants too, Senpai."

"Hahaha, nahh, I ain't that smart." He laughed.

We reached the front gate, just in time Szayel and some of his friends walked out. Who are they again? … Oh Yumichika and Luppi. And a mature guy in a gray shirt tagged along, he looked like he got along well with Szayel.

"Oh that's the teacher I told you about. Aizen Sousuke. Usually called Aizen-Sensei by the students." Gin rolled down the window and shouted. "Yo, Sousuke!" The man turned his attention to him and smiled.

"Gin, how are you? Fancy meeting you here." He chatted with Gin, but honestly I couldn't care less, because Szayel bid his farewell to his friends and called out to me.

"Yylfordt! How was your day?" He hurried and got in the car, not really caring about Gin.

"Hey, it was ok. The food is mighty good, Szayel. Thanks a lot." I kissed his temple on reflect. And the so called Aizen-sensei chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Szayel. Don't forget your homework."

"I know, I know. See ya, Sensei." Szayel scowled. Oh Szayel has the cutest scowl I've ever seen… Ahem, okay, anyways. We drove off and he finally realized that Gin-Senpai was there. "Hello. You are Yylfordt's friend?"

Okay, I shall tell you this part of our story. I was pissed as hell about this one.

So this senpai of Yylfordt is totally touchy-feely. And gosh, I hate that part of him so much. Wait. Or do I hate him from the start? Yes, I hate him from the start because he's way too close to my love.

"Hiya! Yeah, I'm Gin, Yylfordt's senpai." He patted Yylfordt's shoulder. I told you he's touchy feely! "So you're the pretty new step-brother, huh? Guess he's right about that." Getting a compliment from him isn't that easy to accept.

"Shut up, Senpai. Don't pay any attention to him, Szayel." Yylfordt chuckled nervously and parked in the garage. "We're here." Yylfordt quickly got off and slammed the door.

"That's really mean of Yylfordt. But you really are a rare one, Szayel." He grinned and got off the car. I took a really long breath and sighed. I grabbed my bag and entered the house. Mom and Dad weren't home, they sent me a text message during lunch, saying that they were going to have a dinner together. Sweet? Uh. I don't know.

"Do you two want some soda?" I rummaged through the fridge and grabbed some coke. I went back to the living room just to see them sitting on the same couch watching TV. Trying hard to suppress my anger, I passed the coke to Gin and gave another can to Yylfordt. But, heehee, he pulled me to his lap and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. Do you wanna watch a movie? I'm sure you can do your homework a little bit later." Suddenly Gin wolf-whistled and laughed.

"Ya two don't look like step-brothers! More like a newlywed." I snickered. I just felt the urge to tease him back.

"Oh, I do want to be Yylfordt Nii-chan's bride when I'm old enough." Haha, that's such a stupid young girl's thing to say. You know, that kind of girl that says 'Let's get married!' to a boy she likes when they were little.

"Interesting! I support you two." Gin and Yylfordt broke into a laugh and Gin patted Yylfordt's thigh. I wanted to murder him right there and then… Oh, no I wasn't jealous. What are you talking about?

* * *

**A/N: Ehm.. Yeah.**

**Gin : Oh my, am I that creepy? *grins***

**Szayel : Yes you are. See you're doing it again.**

**Gin : Doing what? *grins wider***

**Yylfordt : That! *points at face***

**Gin : This? *griiiins***

**Szayel : YES! *hugs Yylfordt***

**Yylfordt : Gin-Senpai, you're scaring my angel...**

**Gin : Oh sorry *grins yet again***

**Szayel : Oni-chaaan! *buries face in Yylfordt's chest*  
**

**Yylfordt : *death glares to Gin***

**Gin : You two are so cute! *griiins*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Long time no update, ne? Sorry :( I keep trying my best to find time to write. But everything's being complicated...

* * *

**So we watched a movie which I couldn't remember because I was just snuggling and enjoying Yylfordt's warmth. Until his phone rang and ruined all the moment, of course.

"Who is it?" Gin said and leaned closer to peek a bit.

"Cirucci. I'll be right back." Yylfordt left the room while giggling like a madman.

Szayel, baby, why are you still pissed off about it? It was ages ago…

Don't get me wrong, Oni-chan. I love your cute giggle, but I deeply despise the reason behind it. Anyways, his laughter could be heard from inside the room. I glanced at Gin who was also giggling.

"Who's Cirucci?" I asked.

"His girlfriend of course. He never told you about it?" I couldn't actually believe he had a girlfriend back then. And just in time I started to pout, Yylfordt came back in.

"Cirucci's coming over now. She just finished taking care of her brother and she's on her way here. You don't mind, do you?" He glanced to me.

"I thought we're going to spend time together… And I thought I'll be your bride when I grow up." I pout and move to Gin's couch instead, still keeping a fairly safe distance.

"Oh, Szayel, we're going to spend a lot of time together, okay?" He coos. I just pout and fold my arms.

We continued watching in silence. Gin still had his creepy grin, I was still pouting and Yylfordt was bothered. I could say it was an unpleasant atmosphere. Then the bell rang. I got up and sprinted to the door, opening it just to see a girl with heavy makeup, weird sense of clothing and annoying face.

"Who are you? Okay, I don't care. Carry my bag, will you?" She handed her bag to me and entered the house. Shit, I still hate her until now. Oni-chan I can't believe you had a girlfriend like that! Arggh! I scowled and followed her to the living room.

"Yylfordt! Let's sit together and watch this… eww, ugly movie! Change it right now." Cirucci made a face and plopped down beside Yylfordt. Damn that hag…

"Hi there, Cirucci." Gin greeted her and waved.

"Hello, creep." She just answered rudely and took out here nail buffer. That wasn't nice at all.

"Cirucci, you've met my new brother right? He opened the door for you." Yylfordt said after he changed the movie. She turned her head towards me, examined me from head to toe and cuddled with Yylfordt. She fucking cuddled my brother. I almost killed her. Yylfordt looked at me apologetically and I pouted.

"Now this is a better movie. Pass me the popcorn, Yylfordt." He did as so and I sat down beside Gin. Gin scooted closer and whispered something about dating him instead. Creep, I'm totally in love with Yylfordt.

"Whoops, out of snacks. Get them for me, Yylfordt." That stupid hag actually ordered Yylfordt! Arghh!

"Help me fix something up, Gin-senpai." They both got up from their seats and disappeared to the kitchen. Cirucci eyed me head to toe and I just smiled at her. Honestly, I hated her and her disgusting attitude.

"You're Yylfordt's step brother? You don't look that bad." She smirked. It was disgusting.

"Thank you for the compliment." I forced myself to smile for as long as I could without wanting to throw up at the sight of her. I still can't believe why Yylfordt actually dated her.

"After I break up with Yylfordt, you can date me." I snapped.

"Oh my, me? Dating you? You and your horrible personality, unsatisfying sense of clothing and distasteful appearance? You must be kidding me, Cirucci-san." Her smile dropped only to be replaced with her rage.

"What did you say?" She puffed up like a pufferfish. It was a funny sight, haha.

"You. are. disgusting." I smiled.

"How dare you say that! I'll tell Yylfordt about this, you brat!"

"If you go near Yylfordt again, believe me, you'll have to pay some hospital fee for your brother."

"My brother? You don't even know him!" She scoffed. That was true though, I didn't know his brother at all.

"It won't be that hard to track him down. And it'll be easier to sneak something in his food or drink once I know him." I guess she really cared about her brother because her face showed a trace of fear. Man, brother-complex much? … What? I don't have a brother-complex. I just have a minor Yylfordt-addiction.

"You little…" She got up and stood in front of me.

And when Szayel was fighting with my ex-girlfriend, I was in the kitchen preparing sandwiches with Gin-senpai. I must say they were quite skilled in fighting quietly. I couldn't hear a thing they said.

"So, Yylfordt. Your brother has been sulking ever since you got a call from Cirucci." Gin-senpai said while laying down the slices of bread.

"Hmm? Oh come on, senpai. He's just playing. He can't be sulking over this silly stuff." I laughed. How stupid I was for even saying that…

"Yylfordt, have you ever considered your brother being gay?" I was caught off guard then. I stopped doing whatever I was doing and turned my head to see Gin-senpai's grin.

"Gay? What do you mean?"

"He's obviously attracted to you, ya know. Not in a mere brotherly way. You won't find a brother that will snuggle with you and said that he wants to marry you one day." He grinned and spread some cream cheese on the bread and slapped a slice of ham on it.

"But isn't that a normal thing for younger siblings?" I shoved a slice of bacon in my mouth and munched.

"That happens. With a much younger, probably 7 years old, baby sister. In this case, you're dealing with a full grown, honor student 16 years old boy. And with you treating him like he's your lover isn't helping at all. No one kisses his brother on the cheek. You're an odd couple, ya know."

I believe I said nothing and took the stack of sandwiches on the plate and walked back into the living room.

SLAP!

That bitch slapped me, Oni-chan. I rubbed my red left cheek and stoically stared into Cirucci's puffed up face.

"Cirucci! What the fuck?" Yylfordt shoved the plate of sandwiches on his hand to Gin and pulled me closer. He inspected my cheek and kissed the pain away.

"That so called brother of yours dares to hurl insults at me!"

"But there was no reason to slap him like that! Are you okay, Szayel?" He glared at Cirucci and stared back at me.

"What is it with you and that new brother of yours, huh? You're choosing him over me?"

"Shut the fuck up, Cirucci! Have you ever thought about how you've been acting all these times?" Yylfordt raised his voice. It was rather scary…

"Oh, me being the perfect, caring and lovable girlfriend?" She scoffed. Bitch.

"More like an arrogant, noisy and irritating hag." I chimed in and smirked.

"See? That guy over there had been saying those stuff over and over again!"

"Oh yeah? Well, good job, Szayel. I've wanted to throw those words on her face for ages."

"You're picking this pink haired fag's side, Yylfordt? I've been with you for almost a year, yet you pick him, a guy who you just met for a few days?"

"Yes, Cirucci. I've never liked your attitude anyway. And I ultimately hate the way you treat my brother. We're through. Get out of here." Yylfordt was extremely cold! I've never seen him like that before. It was terrifying…

"Fine! I can find a much better guy than you!" She stomped out the door and slammed it.

"Oh my, she looks upset. And the tension is rather high here…" Gin looked around and grinned. "Well, I better go. Catch ya all later!" And in a flash he left our house.

I still stood on my spot, not moving an inch. Yylfordt sighed and sat on the sofa.

"Oni-chan… I'm sorry, this is all my fault… I shouldn't have said those things." Regret? No! Hell no, I didn't regret what I did. What, Oni-chan? Seriously, if I didn't do that you'll still be miserable and lonely…

"It's okay, Szayel. It's not your fault. I'm getting tired of her nonsense anyways." He sighed again and leaned back. "I'm just really, really upset with her slapping you like that." I just stayed still and stared at the floor. "Come here." I lifted up my gaze as he beckoned me to sit on his lap.

"Really, I'm okay. But are you okay?" I said as I climbed up to his lap and latched my arms around his neck.

"Of course I am." He snaked his arms on my waist and pulled me closer.

"Oni-chan. May I kiss you?"

* * *

**A/N : Short chapter AND a cliff-hanger. Do you hate me already, dear readers? :(**

**Yylfordt : Of course you may kiss me, you naughty angel you!**

**Szayel : *grins* Oh Oni-chan *nips Yylfordt's bottom lip***

**Yylfordt : Mmm, quite a teaser aren't you?**

**Szayel : No, I just like how good you taste and feel. *giggles***

**Yylfordt : *sigh* You're too sexy for your own good.**

**Szayel : I only act sexy for you :3**

**Yylfordt : Just kiss me already!**

**Szayel : Suuure~ *makes out***

**... teehee I miss writing naughty scenes for the Granzs.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Long time no update... :'( School is really killing me. I'm supposed to be studying right now actually... But oh well :P Lots of conversations between the Granzs, so pay attention :P  


* * *

**When Szayel said that, my mind went into a jumble. Okay, I believe it would never happen to you, but imagine your step brother asking whether he can kiss you or not. Isn't it just… weird?

Weird? Yylfordt, what the hell?

Szayel, baby! That was how I felt way back then! And it's not you that's weird, you're as sexy as ever. But I didn't swing the other way and I've never thought of dating my step-brother so it felt weird, okay?

You know, re-telling our story might be a threat to our relationship, Oni-chan.

Baby, please let me finish first… I won't ever let this kind of thing ruin our love. This is all in the past and all that matters now is that I love you. Now take that cute pout off your beautiful face and smile for me. … that's better.

Then, Gin-senpai's words came ringing in my head again. Szayel? Gay? Well it started to make sense. We were being too affectionate to each other. I was so excited to get a new sibling that I forgot that sibling is a full grown boy. And I was treating him like my new lover!

"No." I thought that it would be better if I just stop it. "No, Szayel. What are you thinking?" I pushed him away and he fell down with a thud. I stood up right away and looked at him, not knowing what to do.

"Oni-chan…" He looked hurt. I hurt him. Shit, I remembered how guilty I was back then.

"Szayel, I'm sorry. I… Shit." I reached out my hand to help him up, but when I saw his face, my angel was tearing up. He got up himself and ran upstairs to his room.

I fucked up.

Oh no, you did not. Well kind of… But… Oh well. I ran upstairs, locked my bedroom door and threw myself on the bed. I felt shitty. I shouldn't have said that, damn it. Of course he would freak out! Urrgh! I didn't know why you said I looked like I was tearing up, Yylfordt. But I didn't cry at all. I was just pissed off at everything that day. Pissed off by my miscalculation, your reaction, blah blah. It was a bad day…

I stay cooped up in my room until mum and step-father came home. They called us downstairs to eat a cake they brought home. Uh, what kind of cake was it, Yylfordt?

Strawberry shortcake, love.

Ah, yes, lots of strawberries and cream. Hmm, I got a naughty idea for later, Yylfordt..

I love how you curl up to me and flirt but how about the story, Szayel?

Oh, sorry, wandered off for a bit. So when I went down the stairs, I glanced at the clock and realized it was quite late. 10 o'clock perhaps. I've spent some good amount of time thinking to myself about … nothing.

"Szayel, why are you still in your uniform? It's icky, you know." Mum scrunched her nose. "Go take a bath first and then we'll cut the cake together."

"You're still in your clothes from this morning too, aren't you? Go shower." Step-dad said while inspecting a tired looking Yylfordt. His ponytail loose and almost undone. He looked so yummy.

"Ah… Oh yeah, wait a sec." Our eyes met for a second before I turned away and dashed to my room. I didn't even know why I was running like that.

"Szayel!" I heard him calling after me, but I ignored him anyway. I slam my door shut and took my clothes off, not bothering to go into the bathroom first. I needed a good bath. Just when I was about to take off my underwear, Yylfordt opened the door. And lucky him, my butt was facing the door.

"Sza…yel? Why are you naked…" Yylfordt spoke quietly. I blushed and quickly pulled my underwear up.

"I'm going to take a bath." I just stood there not moving an inch. He sighed and sat on my bed.

"Szayel I'm sorry about what I did this afternoon." His golden hair covered his face and he honestly looked very tired.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I totally ruined everything we've had."

"It's just that when you said that, I remember Gin-senpai telling me that you might be… you know…"

"Gay?" I looked at him who was staring back at me with wide eyes. "I am, okay? I don't want to hide what I truly am from you. It's totally okay if you don't want to acknowledge me as your brother. I understand most people have problems with gays."

"No! No, it's fine. It's just that… I don't know… I don't know how to act around you, you know." He sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Why can't you just act like how you want to act? Is it that hard?"

"I don't know why I have the urge to touch you, Szayel. And with you being gay, I don't want you to get the wrong ideas." I chuckled even though I know he was being serious.

"Yylfordt, I already have the wrong ideas. Gay or not, if you keep acting like that, you'll turn me into one."

"So, what relationship are we having here?"

"Whatever relationship we want this to be. Life is tough enough, Yylfordt. Let's not make things harder, okay? If we want to be brothers, lovers, friends or whatever, then so be it." I pick up my clothes and headed to the bathroom door.

"Szayel. Can I…?" He raised his eyebrow and I broke into a laughing fit. I ran back to him and dragged him with me.

"So much for not knowing how to act."

You reassured me, Szayel. I didn't want to miss an amazing opportunity.

I'm not complaining, Yylfordt. He stripped and jumped into the shower after I was done. I remember using rose scented bath oil in my bathtub and the sensual scent wafted in the air.

"Let me get in." I turned my head and saw Yylfordt dripping wet with his hair down. Well of course he's naked, he just took a bath. He jumped into the opposite end of the tub and stayed still for a while. "It's not that comfy."

"Stupid." The water splashed as I moved to sit in front of him with my back on his chest. "Better?"

"Much better." He unexpectedly planted a kiss on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. "No wonder you always smell good. You drown yourself in this stuff everyday?"

"It's called bath oil. And not everyday, just whenever I feel like it." I combed my hair back with my fingers. We didn't say anything after that. We stayed silent just because we didn't have anything to talk about. I just fiddled around with my glowing bath pearls. It's really nice to have them. They're basically floating balls that lights up with different colors. Now, Oni-chan, will you kindly tell everyone what you did to me in the bath tub?

Don't make it sound like I did something really bad, love. All I did was… constantly kissing your neck and shoulders, okay?

'Szayel, I don't know how to act around you.' Or so you said in a serious tone… Hehe.

Stop mocking me for it, will ya? It's been 5-6 years ago. I can't imagine someone who refuses to have a taste of a beautiful feast in front of his very own eyes! Szayel tasted so very sweet, and I was getting lightheaded because of the strong scent of roses. I gave him one last peck on the back of his ear.

"Let's eat some cake." I whispered. He got up and gave me a perfect view of his cute butt.

"Come on, we've been gone for too long." I pulled the drain stopper, took the bath pearls out and dried myself.

I went to my room and threw on a red singlet and black pajama pants. I ran downstairs as mum and dad were going up.

"We'll go to bed now, Yylfordt. We're quite tired." Dad said while yawning.

"Sure, we can cut a cake, no worries. Good night." More alone time with Szayel. Yes!

I grabbed two small plates, forks and two cups of warm vanilla flavored tea. Not long after, Szayel entered the kitchen in a loose long sleeved t-shirt with a wide neckline that hung perfectly on his shoulders. He was wearing very short black pants that you won't notice because it was covered by his t-shirt. How did I notice? Because I pay attention.

"You set up some tea? Nice!" I smiled and cut 2 slices of the cake. He sat down and grinned. Cuteness. "Ooh, give me the bigger piece." I put down his plate in front of him.

"You like cakes?" I sat beside him and poked at the strawberry on my cake.

"Nah, not really. I like to eat them if we happen to have some." He cut a piece of the cake with his fork and munched. "Mmh, this is good!" Goodness, he's adorable. I unintentionally stared at him for far too long. I noticed a dollop of cream on his cheek.

"Hey, you got some cream over there." I pointed.

"Here?" He wiped the wrong side of his face.

"No, there."

"Where?" He looks confused. I grinned and leaned closer to him.

"Here." I licked the cream off his face and he blushed.

"Thanks." He whispered quietly and continued eating his cake. This time with smaller bites. You know, Szayel, you were so cute back then! I wanted to eat you up.

Ne, Yylfordt. Now you eat cream off of my nipp-

Woah! Szayel! Don't say that out loud… It'll make it seems like I'm the total sex addict here… And I'm not a sex addict! I'm just addicted to you.

Mmhh, Yylfordt, I wanna lick you so bad right now…

I'm considering the strawberry and cream, Szayel. On your body. Now.

Oh goodness, yesss!

No! Story first, sex later. Be patient, my angel.

Aww… You made me hard already…

* * *

**A/N : Too short huh? :( **

**Szayel : Oni-chan, I'm straining here *pouts***

**Yylfordt : Hmm, I'm at fault aren't I?**

**Szayel : Mm-hmm... I want your hands all over me :(**

**Yylfordt : Okay then :3 *drags into bedroom***

**Ulqui : *blushes* These guys are waaay too sexual! Their story shouldn't even be told! **

**Grimm : Aww, Princess, let them have their fun... Anyways, do you want to have a trip to Bali on our next summer holiday?**

**Ulqui : Bali? Where is that..**

**Grimm : Indonesia, duhh. It'll be fun! The beach is awesome there. And it'll be just the two of us.**

**Ulqui : Sounds perfect! Let's get a part-time job :) *hugs* **

**Grimm : Sure thing :) *kisses Ulqui***

**Yes, people. One day, sometime soon, I will make a oneshot (or maybe not a oneshot) sequel of Summer Heat featuring Grimmy and Ulqui in Bali! xD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Umm.. Not beta'd, beware of confusing p.o.v, enjoy.  
**

* * *

That night I spent too much time with Yylfordt and ended up staying up late to finish my homework. Aizen-sensei was pleased that I manage to finish them. I still can't believe he even had the thought of me not finishing my homework. Sheesh.

Anyways, not much happened after that. We acted 'normally', if you know what I mean. …. Huh? What kind of 'normal'? You know, snuggly, cuddly kind of normal. …. What? That's abnormal? Uhh, no, that's totally normal. Okay, you know what? Whatever, let's fast forward a bit.

Gin still liked to pay a visit and pretty much do nothing in our house. We usually hang out in Yylfordt's room. He would play games with Yylfordt while I lay my head on his lap. One particular day, about two weeks after the I took a bath with Yylfordt, I went to the bathroom and came back into the bedroom to see Gin touching Yylfordt's hair. My blood boiled!

"Your hair is pretty cool, ya know." Gin said while grinning. Oh goodness I hate him so much!

"Haha, senpai I can't believe you said that. I kept it long 'cause short hair doesn't suit me. Ha! New highscore!" Yylfordt didn't seem like he cared at all! Shitty hell…

"What do you think about Yylfordt's hair, Szayel-chan?" He smirked smugly. I want to hit his face so bad…

"I think it's very pretty. And I don't think that you should be playing with it. It's not polite." I managed to sound normal.

"It's just so soft, I can't help touching it."

"Do you want some cake?" I smiled sweetly.

"Sure~! Thanks Szayel-chan." I ran back into the kitchen and sliced the chocolate cake. I smuggled a little something into Gin's portion and went back into the room.

"There you go." Yylfordt paused his game and we all munched our cakes. After we were done, we went back to the game. After a while Gin tilted his head. Satisfaction washed over me when his eyes snapped open and he got up.

"Bathroom." He dashed out and we followed after him. He puked out his stomach's content and slumped. "I feel bad. Like really bad."

"Is it the cake?" I pouted. "I'm so sorry, there must be something wrong with it…" I hugged Yylfordt and sobbed.

"Nah, Szayel-chan. Must be something I ate at school. If it was the cake, you two would be barfing too." He hurled once again and wiped his mouth. "Shit, I better go home."

Szayel… I still can't believe you did that! You better be thankful that I didn't find out then. I drove him home and tucked him to bed. I gave him some medicine and offered to let me take care of him. But he said that he didn't need my help 'cause his roommate will go home soon. So I left him once his vomiting stopped.

I'm sorry, Oni-chan… I did it for love?

No excuse for that, baby. But I love you anyways. You promised me not to do that anymore right?

Of course I won't do it anymore… You threatened me that you'll leave me if I do that again… I love you so very much, I need you by my side.

Good. Now c'mere and give me a kiss.

Mmh, you said a kiss. So don't fondle me like thaa~t.

I like your butt, it's sexy. Besides I can fondle you all I want. You like it anyway, right?

Yesss… Oni-chan… Oh gosh…

Okay! On with the story.

Oni-chan! Why did you stop? You're such a tease…

You're a tease too, baby. Anyways, the next day we went to visit Gin. When we arrived there, a man with dark brown hair answered the door.

"Hello. Oh Szayel, what are you doing here?" He said. He looked familiar.

"Aizen-sensei. You live with Gin-san?" Aizen, Szayel's teacher. No wonder.

"Well yeah, he's my… you know." Aizen winked at Szayel who giggled in response.

"I knew there was something wrong about him. He flirted with me like crazy."

"Really? I should… punish him when he gets better."

"Um, can we see Gin-senpai?" I blurted out. I had no idea what they were talking about and I didn't really like getting left behind in a conversation.

"Oh, sure you can. You must be Szayel's oni-san, Yylfordt. Gin told me lots of stuff about you. Specifically about you two." He flicked Szayel's nose. Szayel just giggled some more. They looked close. Too close in my point of view. I didn't like that at all. I didn't like seeing Szayel that close to someone else but me.

"Aizen-sensei, was he testing me or something? He knew something was up and he still tried to get on my nerves." We took off our shoes and walked into Gin-senpai's house. Or their house, to be exact.

"He's just like that. You shouldn't worry too much. He's with me after all, I won't let him slide so easily."

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about? I don't get it." I didn't like to be left out, okay? I just had to know.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing you can understand." Aizen smiled. He's such a suspicious man…

"Aruji-sama, I want some porridge…" Gin-senpai who was hiding under the covers mumbled. Aruji-sama? Aruji. It could mean lord, owner, god, head of the house, lover, husband… My internal reaction was something like : 'EEEEHHH?' So Gin-senpai was dating a man too. And he happened to be Szayel's teacher. Hm.

Aren't they sweet, Oni-chan? I still remember how Gin pronounced 'Aruji-sama'. He was almost pleading! I guess that was the only time I considered him to be sweet.

"I guess you know the drill now." Aizen-sensei whispered to Yylfordt. He walked to Gin's bed and gently tugged the blanket. "Aijin, you have a visitor." Oh, aijin means mistress or lover. Gin peeked and faintly grins.

"Hiya, you two. Thanks for coming, I'm already much better." Aizen-sensei kissed Gin's forehead gave him a brief hug.

"I'll go re-heat the porridge. You three be good." Aizen-sensei left the room and left us.

"So, Yylfordt. You know now." Gin said a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah… Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What's the difference in telling?" Gin grinned. That's true though. Yylfordt stayed silent.

"We're not that bad you know… We won't attack our own friends, Oni-chan." Well unless they want to be attacked.

"I don't mind at all. I'm totally fine with you guys liking other guys. It's just that I wished you told me sooner… I don't know if I've said something that might hurt your feelings or not, and I'm sorry if I had. I just wanted to treat you guys better, and I could if you had told me." I jumped and hugged him.

"Hey, you're not supposed to say that. You're treating us just fine! I don't know about Gin-san, but you haven't said anything bad to me." I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Nah, you haven't said anything to me too." Gin said. Yylfordt snaked him arm around my waist and grinned.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Oh, what a sweet view we have here." Aizen-sensei came in holding a tray.

"I'm jealous, Aruji-sama. Come here and feed me." Aizen-sensei laughed and got on the bed, carefully taking the tray with piping hot bowl of porridge.

"You hugging couple don't mind, do you?" Aizen-sensei asked us. I think he was just teasing us because he had a smug grin on his face. Gin propped himself up and made himself comfortable. He purred and tugged Aizen-sensei's shirt.

"Nah, I don't mind." I kept hugging Yylfordt, this time I sat on his lap, facing him. Just like that time I was about to kiss him.

"Too much affection for me to see." Yylfordt faintly mumbled.

"Should take a look at your own position, Yylfordt." Gin laughed after swallowing a spoonful of porridge Aizen-sensei fed him. Yylfordt grumbled in response. Ne, Oni-chan. You didn't have the right to say that, you know.

Fine, I guess I wasn't being fair when I said that. By the way, I love the way your butt was nestled on my lap. Hehe.

Naughty, naughty Oni-chan. After we made sure Gin was doing fine, we went back home. On the way back, we bought two cups of red wine ice cream. That was the first time you licked or more like you sucked on my fingers, right?

Yeah, you tasted good. You still taste good now too. Shall I suck your fingers?

There's no ice cream on my fingers now, Oni-chan.

Szayel, I don't think I need ice cream to lick you.

Mmh, I do like your tongue all over me…

Hi! It's Ulquiorra. Me and Grimmjow have been listening to their story, and I just can't stand their flirting any longer. SO GET ON WITH THE STORY, DAMN IT!

Fiiiine, sheesh. We arrived home and took a bath. Together, of course. And that time, we used vanilla bath oil. It smelled very nice.

I still don't understand why you like those bath oils, Szayel, but I must admit they smell good. Every time I took a bath with him, I couldn't help nibbling and sucking on his skin. That time I accidentally sucked really hard on his shoulder and Szayel let out an audible moan. When my mouth left his skin, there was a purplish hickey on him. Now that I think of it, even from the first time I met you, Szayel, we've been acting very very… sexual.

So after taking a bath, Szayel went into my room so we could watch some movies on my laptop. I set up the laptop on the end of my bed while we snuggled on the other end. We watched an old horror movie, I can't remember the title though.

Suddenly a lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Szayel yelped and covered his ears. I hugged him and stroked his hair.

"You're afraid of thunders?"

"Yeah… They're not pleasant at all." He said with a shaky voice. I let him go and quickly turned off the laptop, putting it on the floor.

"Let's sleep then. You can stay here. I'll hold you, so you don't have to be scared, okay?" I crawled back onto the bed and covered our bodies with the bedcover. He immediately snuggled closer and I just smiled. He was so cute when he was scared… I let him use my arm as a pillow and I hugged him tighter. I put my arm around his waist and brought him closer.

"Good night, Oni-chan." He whispered.

"Good night, love."

* * *

**A/N : Hmm...**

**Szayel : That's the first time you called me 'love' :3**

**Yylfordt : Yeah, 'cause you're so very lovable.**

**Szayel : Mmh... *cuddles***

**Yylfordt : Give me a kiss, Szayel. *smiles***

**Szayel : *kisses* I love you, Oni-chan.**

**Yylfordt : I love you too, sweetheart. **

**Szayel : Don't ever leave me, okay?**

**Yylfordt : I won't. *snuggles***

**Grimm : Why so sappy? **

**Yylfordt : Fuck you, you're ruining the moment.**

**Ulqui : But Grimm's right. You're very melodramatic today.**

**Szayel : Am not! *whimpers*  
**

**Grimm : Ruining their moment feels nice, eh Ulqui?**

**Ulqui : *grins* Yeah, a bit, I guess.**

**Yylfordt & Szayel : Fuck off... *snuggles***

**Koji : Meow? :3  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : 'Ello! Long time no update! Here's some more Granzcest love. Enjoy!

* * *

**"Happy birthday, dear!" Mum shouted at the top of her lungs at eight in the morning. I have to fast forward a bit. My birthday was like … About one and a half month after we went to Gin's house. It's on the 22nd of June.

"Happy birthday to you, Szayel." Step-dad entered my room, smiling happily on a Saturday morning. Then the bulge beside me squirmed around and sat up.

"Heey… Why does he get a special treatment? It's my birthday too, ya' know?" I was sleeping together with Yylfordt that day… We joked around until late in my room and ended up falling asleep on my bed.

"Oni-chan! It's your birthday too?" I squealed and glomped him, making him fall back onto the bed. "Happy birthday!" I kissed his cheek, missing his lips just a few inches and hugged him like crazy.

"Well, Yylfordt, Szayel's 17 today. It's a special age. You've been through that age." Step-dad laughed.

"Favoritism sucks, dad." Yylfordt grumbled. I released him from my deadly hug and we sat back up again.

"Aw, you two. You're both special. Happy birthday to both of you." Mum gave us a peck on our foreheads and smiled. "It's really nice to see you getting along very well with each other. Oh! I know it's Saturday and we can get some birthday dinner later, but I'll make you some birthday breakfast!"

"Go clean up and we'll wait downstairs." We both nodded and they went out from my room. I glanced back at Yylfordt who was smirking.

"Wow, we have the same birthday." Yylfordt tied his hair and leaned closer to cup my face and gave me a nibble on my nose. "Happy birthday, love." Oh my god, he was so cute! I blushed a little and hugged him.

Me? Cute? You're much, much cuter, Szayel! Especially with that sexy blush on your cheeks… I want to gobble you up! I took off my turquoise t-shirt and tossed it near Szayel's desk. My cute little brother blushed even deeper. I helped him took off the pajama shirt that I lent him and tossed it near my abandoned shirt. Shit, he wasn't wearing pants, damn it. I got out of bed and carried Szayel to the bathroom.

"Oni-chan! Put me down. I can walk by myself…" Szayel squirmed in my grasp and I just chuckled.

"It's only a few steps away, don't sweat it. Let's just take a quick shower and go downstairs. We don't want to keep them waiting." I put him down in the shower stall and he yanked his briefs down. Damn it, he's hot.

"Take off your pants, Yylfordt." Back then, the first thing that popped up in my mind was : Bold. But then my head processed the whole thing and I snapped back to reality. We were in a shower stall, going to take a shower. I was wearing pants. Of course I should take it off.

"Oh. Um, right. You go first, I'll take our clothes." I took off, a bit too rushed and opened his drawer. Man, I must admit, I was feeling something else than a simple brotherly love towards Szayel. By that time, the feeling was already intense. He was just cute and perfect in almost every single aspect. I kept thinking that Szayel was such a pleasant company, and I loved him more than I've loved anyone, in a family and lover kind of way.

I took out a pair of black couple t-shirt Gin-senpai gave us, together with my and Szayel's pants and underwear. I actually sighed when I saw his stash of briefs. Gosh, I did that out of conscious! I went back into the bathroom and was greeted by a puff of steam. My eyes went wide when I saw inside the shower stall. Szayel had his eyes closed, warm water pouring over his body. His body glistened and droplets of water ran down his neck and torso. His nipples… Fuck, they were erect! …. Okay, I admitted right at that moment. I was attracted to Szayel. Very, very attracted.

"Hello? Earth to Yylfordt?" His golden eyes were staring confusedly at me.

"Uum, yeah?" He giggled and tilted his head.

"Aren't you supposed to take a shower?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'll wait until you finish." I answered hesitantly. I wanted to jump in with him but… I didn't know. I was confused all of a sudden.

"Oh come on, Oni-chan. Just hurry up and get in here." He chuckled.

"I'll go take a shower in the bathroom downstairs. Just hurry and finish, I'll catch up with you in the living room." I turned around and reached for the doorknob, but Szayel's warm and wet hand tapped my naked shoulder.

"Oni-chan? You usually take a bath with me. What's wrong?" He pouted in all his dripping wet, naked glory. That, dear readers, was a bad situation for me.

"Seriously, nothing's wrong, Szayel-chan." I smiled and tried so very hard not to look down. Well shit I sounded like a love/lust struck high school boy.

"Then come on take a bath with me…" I stared into his eyes and finally succumbed.

"Okay, okay, fine!" I hesitantly took off my pants and jumped into the shower stall. I tried to make it as fast as possible. Water, soap, scrub scrub, rinse, step out. Szayel was already in the bathtub, splashing the water that smelled like lavender.

"Come here, Yylfordt." Szayel crooked his finger and smirked, motioning me to come in. I noticed him licking his lips and damn I wanted to… do stuff! I got in and some of the water overflowed. Szayel moved so we could get into our usual position. Giving open mouthed, little butterfly kisses all over his shoulder was like a ritual we do every time in the bathroom. And whenever I gave a hard suck, he would moan gently and leaned his head back. Honestly, I couldn't think straight whenever I was with him. It's as if all morals disappeared. Fuck those morals!

"Boys! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up before it gets cold!" Mom shouted from downstairs. We've spent quite some time in there. Good, I don't know how much longer I can keep listening to Szayel's sexy groans before it wakes my 'friend' up. I got out first and dried myself.

"Yylfordt, let's go and invite some-WAAH!" Szayel almost slipped and I caught him just in time. He would've fallen on his butt if I didn't catch him. I had my left hand on his back and my right hand circling his waist. He had an expression full of fear as he clung on me.

"Szayel, you okay?" I felt him trembling and he nodded silently. I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "Be careful next time, love." He blushed a deep red and got on his feet. Cute.

"Thanks, Yylfordt. You're my savior!" Szayel hugged me and dried himself off. Without realizing, my eyes wandered to see those perfectly sculpted butt and shoulders. His slim and pretty neck. Milky white skin…

I guess I really do love him 'that' way.

* * *

**A/N : Aww, Yylfordt's starting to realize that he loves Szayel-chan :3**

**Szayel : *purrs* Yylfordt... *cuddles***

**Yylfordt : *smiles* Hey, baby. What's up?**

**Szayel : Mmmh... *snuggles snuggles* **

**Yylfordt : Hmm? *strokes Szayel's hair* You're being cute today.**

**Szayel : *hug hug cuddle cuddle snuggle snuggle* Can I tie you up? *smiles***

**Yylfordt : *dumbfounded* A  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : ... *sigh* *have nothing to say*

* * *

**"Oni-chan, let's ride the roller coaster again!" After we had our breakfast we decided to go to the amusement park, just the two of us. Then we would meet our parents for the birthday dinner she promised us.

"Szayel-chan… It's the 3rd time already." Szayel was hyped! He looked so cute running around and dragging me to different places.

"But Oni-chan… We're not going back here anytime soon, right? I want to play…" He pouted and looked up at me with his beautiful pair of golden eyes. I chuckle in response. Yes, he's very cute indeed.

"Okay then, but we should try the other rides after this okay? I want to go on that "Tower of Terror"…" I remember that tall tower where you'll get lifted to the top and get dropped. I've been on it before my trip with Szayel. Hehe, fun stuff.

"Oh my goodness… Are you sure, Oni-chan? I don't really like the feeling of having to fall like from that height…" He clung on to me while we queued for the roller coaster. Hm, we didn't get a lot of weird stares, which was good. Probably because …. Hm. Or probably we did. But I didn't pay attention, so I dunno.

"You don't want to? It's okay then. I've been on it once, so it's no big deal." I looked down and smiled. He lets out a happy sigh and I kissed his forehead.

When we finished playing most of the famous rides, it was already dark. We got to go on one last ride before going home. And well… I dragged him to the Ferris Wheel. Why? Why not? Geez.

"Ferris Wheel, Oni-chan? That's romantic." He giggled that sweet laughter that rand pleasantly in my ears. Ahh.. I still remember that moment… My heart was thumping like crazy as we went on the ride.

"It's been a tiring day, huh, Szayel?" I said to him as he slumped and clung on my right arm. He yawned a bit and snuggled closer.

"Mmhmm. But it's been a fun day too. I like spending an entire day having fun with you, Oni-chan…" He looked up at me and smiled. Damn, he's so beautiful. The faint glow from the sunset made him look so radiant and pretty and… sexy. I cupped his face with my hands and stared deep into his honey colored eyes.

"I love you, Szayel." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. His eyes widened and he blushed deep red. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, touch him. He's adorable!

"Yylfordt… What are you saying?"

"Exactly like I said. I love you a lot, Szayel. I don't care about anything else… I love you…" I hugged him close and caressed his lovely hair, decorated with the hair pin I gave him.

"Yylfordt… You know that I've fallen in love with you since you first appeared on my door, don't you?" He giggled and hugged me back. I had no doubt that he'll accept my love and return it. But still, I felt so thrilled and excited!

"You're so precious to me, Szayel. I don't care about what will happen with this family bond thing, I just want to be with you, loving you. Be mine forever?"

"I'm already yours." So with that line, I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I leaned down and grazed my lips over his. It felt so… perfect. It felt so good! I pressed our lips together as he snaked his arms around my neck. That moment was heavenly.

Mmmmhh~ Oni-chan… I was waiting for that time you'd confess to me. And it was worth the wait.

When Yylfordt kissed me, I felt like that was my first ever real kiss. It was full of tenderness, care and pure love. Happiness washed over me like a big wave. But of course, I wanted more. I broke the kiss just to lick his bottom lip and nibbled on it. Yylfordt smirked and claimed my lips again, this time he slipped his tongue in and I literally shuddered. It felt wonderful… This time the kiss was passionate and sexy. He kept on exploring my mouth, licking, prodding. I moaned into the kiss and tried to get more contact.

The kiss seemed to go on forever. I licked his hot, wet tongue as I pulled him closer. Yylfordt caressed my hips and my breath hitched. We broke the kiss, panting hard. My lower part was already responding. I looked up to him, hoping he'd understand what was going on with me.

"I don't care how sexy your face looks like right now, but our first time will be on a bed. And we will do it all night long." Even though he said that, he had lust in his eyes as he looked down at me. I just grinned and hugged him. I gave one last peck on the lips and looked forward to one long night of hardcore love making with my step-brother/lover.

* * *

**A/N : Very short. Yes. Just wanna show you that I'm still alive. Lemon on the next chapter.**

**Szayel : *purrs* Oni-chaan~**

**Yylfordt : *puts down the book he's reading and turned to Szayel* Yes, my angel?**

**Szayel : Kiss me? :3**

**Yylfordt : *chuckles* Of course. *makes out with Szayel***

**Szayel : *grins, panting lightly* I knew it, your kiss is always so yummy.**

**Yylfordt : *smiles* Nah, you're the yummy one. *hugs*  
**

**Szayel : *purrs* Mmmh... *is happy*  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : ... Enjoy.

* * *

**The second we got home after the Ferris Wheel ride, we took a bath. Separately. Which was a good thing. Because if we took a bath together then I would jump up to him, spread my legs or bent down for him and ask him to fuck me senseless. …Ahem.

So anyways, I put on my white shirt and unbuttoned the top button. Tucked it sloppily in my black pants and tied up my hair, not forgetting Oni-chan's hair pin. I wanted to look a bit more grown up that day. I must say, I look quite dashing with my hair up.

Yylfordt opened my bedroom door and he looked… Mmmmmmmmhh~ sexy as usual. His long hair let loose, his yummy body covered by a black shirt that's showing just enough of that neck and chest… I was turned on by the sight of him!

"All ready, gorgeous? Mom and dad are waiting downstairs." Gorgeous… Hehe. I scanned him head to toe and grinned.

"Of course, Yylfordt. I'm starving."

All nice and spiffy, we went to the fancy Italian restaurant. I got into Yylfordt's car while mum and step-dad got on step-dad's car.

"Hey, Yylfordt." I looked at him and he smiled back at me.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" I realized that he has a sexy voice. Especially the way he hummed…

"Why did you decide to confess?" I twiddled with my hair and looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Why?" He pondered a bit. "Why indeed…" Yylfordt smirks and glanced at me.

"Yylfo~rdt! I'm serious…" I pouted.

"Well, it's because I want you to be mine. As a lover, y'know."

"That's it?"

"Because I want to monopolize you. I don't want you to be touched by anyone else." He smiled. "I want to make love to you." Hehe, damn I was so happy hearing that!

"Mmnnh, I'll gladly do that with you. Can we do it tonight?"

"I told you we're gonna do it all night long." He winked at me! Goodness, at that point I could already imagine a hot session of car sex!

Ahem… So anyways, we got to the restaurant. It was fancy and glamorous and romantic. Blablabla. Ate some salad, soup, bread, meat, wine, etc. Okay can we just skip the dinner? It was good, yummy, delicious, scrumptious, omnomnomnom. Get it? Okay. Now, our first sex…

Szayel, you're super eager about this part, huh?

Of course, Oni-chan! It's the best night I've ever had…

The best night you've ever had? You always say that after we have sex, you know.

Well, Oni-chan, a night with you is always the best night ever! But that particular night was just delicious. We went to my room and I pushed him down on the bed. I licked my lips and leaned in for a soft kiss. Then I straddled him and slowly untied my hair, set down the hairpin and my glasses on the table. I wanted to striptease for him, but Yylfordt had other ideas.

"Szayel, you're so sexy." He pulled me in and gave a little peck on my lips. I shivered in delight, he was so sweet! Then he started touching me. He caressed my chest and licked my nipple through my shirt.

"Yylfordt~ More… Touch me more." He smirked and unbuttoned my shirt. It felt like he was taking ages undressing me. Perhaps it's because he was staring at me like a hungry man looking at a delicacy in front of him. He didn't even touch me other than slightly nudged my skin a little, but my skin was burning already. I was whimpering and my cock was weeping with pre-cum. Gosh, I can't believe how hot he made me…

Once all of my clothes were thrown away across the room, he looked at me. Inspecting me from head to toe. I had to say it was rather embarrassing for me, so I tried to cover my erection.

"Don't hide yourself from me. I want to see all of you." He gently brushed my hand away and I blushed madly. "Especially this beautiful part here."

Oh crap, Szayel really is beautiful over 'there'. It's so pretty, blushing pink and letting out his pre-cum. Baby, don't glare at me like that! It's true!

"Szayel, touch yourself while I take off my clothes." He just nodded and brought his slim fingers to his member. He flinched at the touch then started wrapping his hand around it. I undressed, never leaving my eyes off of him. He was writhing, blushing, panting and just simply turning me on. By that time I was already hard.

"Yylfordt… Uunmmhh…" And by the time he moaned my name while looking at me straight in the eyes, I almost creamed in my pants.

"Do you want me to touch you, baby?" His member twitched when I called him baby. Isn't he just adorable?

"Yes! Please touch me, Oni-chan…" Ah… My member twitched that time. Having him call me 'Oni-chan' in the middle of sex is just a sexy thing yet so wrong. He stretched out his hands, reaching out to me, and God, he looked beautiful. It's as if time stood still for a while, giving me a chance to marvel at his beauty. I wanted to stare longer, but alas! My baby moaned for me, so I shall give him what he wants.

I kissed his hands and started to stroke him. That was my first time holding another guy's cock, but I know what feels really good for me, so I just applied it on him. And I guess it worked wonders because he moaned out my name in a breathy sigh.

"Try not to scream, okay? We don't want anyone to hear." I leaned and kissed him. He tried to dominate the kiss, but in the end his tongue didn't move much. But he did moan into the kiss hundreds of times. It was a sexy kiss, alright.

Seriously, Yylfordt. I still doubt that it was your first time with a guy! You were pushing all the right buttons and sent me over the edge. The feeling of Yylfordt's hand around my cock was really intoxicating. It's rough and soft at the same time. And when he teased my tip, I had to push him away.

"Oni-chan… Stop… No more…" I said while panting heavily.

"Hm? You don't wanna continue?" He raised his eyebrow, looking a little disappointed.

"No! I still want to do it… But please just enter me already. I'm dying here!" I had to plead because what I said was true. I was dying in anticipation to know what his big cock inside me would feel like. And so he grinned and grabbed a bottle of lube from my bedside table's drawer.

"As you wish then. But you better show me how, because I have never done this before." Oh he was completely lying. I saw a glint of playfulness in his eyes. But I didn't care. I just grabbed the lube, squirted some on my fingers and rammed two fingers in. I play with my ass a lot, so it didn't hurt. I started going in and out and arched my back when I hit that spot. I moaned out Oni-chan's name and stared at him, silently pleading.

"Okay. I think I get it now." Yylfordt slung my legs over his shoulders and positioned himself. I wanted to push myself lower, but Yylfordt kept a secure grip on my waist. Ugh. "Tell me if it hurts too bad okay? Just relax. I'm going in." He slowly pushed himself in. I could feel the head popped through my tight ring. I really couldn't take it anymore and pushed downwards.

"Mmmfffhh!" I had to grab the pillow and bit it. It was painful because it was so big. But yet it was so fucking good! I felt so full and hot inside.

I think I moaned when Szayel just pushed himself down. Inside him was soft, silky and hot. The first time I did it back there, I had to waste a lot of energy not to cum whenever I moved a bit. I started to move slowly, not wanting to hurt him and trying hard not to burst.

"Oni-chan, harder… Please, I need it so bad!" Szayel was almost crying. His eyes were clouded in lust but they were teary. I rammed harder, deeper and faster into him. I had to shut his mouth by kissing him, because with every single thrust, his moans went louder.

It felt heavenly. Everything was so perfect, if I may say. I broke the kiss and whispered 'I love you'. Then Szayel came hard while clinging on to me. He was so cute! When he finished, he pecked me on the lips and said 'I love you too' with teary eyes. He tried to tighten up and I came deep inside him.

"That's amazing, Oni-chan…" He snuggled closer to me, with my member still inside him.

"You're beautiful, Szayel. Now rest for a while, 'cause we're not even halfway done." He grinned and kissed me.

Well… after that, my sexy little angel – or shall I say devil, rode me until he came. Even harder than the first round. Then we did with Szayel on all fours, Szayel leaning on the wall, Szayel riding me again, and lastly in the bathroom. It was a tiring night.

A very sexy, tiring night, Oni-chan.

Yes, a sexy, tiring night.

* * *

**A/N : So? No, not enough smut, right?**

**Szayel : I love this part of the story! Don't you think it's yummy, Oni-chan?**

**Yylfordt : ...**

**Szayel : Oni-chan?**

**Yylfordt : ...**

**Szayel : Oni-chan are you okay? *worried***

**Yylfordt : ... no.**

**Szayel : You're not okay? Oh goodness what happened?**

**Yylfordt : Raging hard-on.**

**Szayel : *dumbstruck* ... We can take care of that... *smirks and gets down on knees between Yylfordt's legs***

**Corolla : OKAY! I'll leave the rest to your imagination.**

**Yylfordt : *grins*  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Okay, very tiny chapter, just to close the whole story off.

* * *

**The next morning I couldn't move much. My whole body was deliciously aching all over. One thing for sure, I love the way Yylfordt greeted me with his gentle voice. That moment was so perfect!

"Morning, Szayel." He said. I smiled and cuddled him.

"Mornin' Oni-chan." I squeaked my voice out. The previous night was pretty rough…

"Are you okay? You can't even speak because of last night. Are you sore over here too?" Yylfordt groped my ass. Hehe, naughty.

"Yes, very sore. But I love it." He chuckled.

"Hm, we shouldn't push it too hard next time then."

"Next time?" I perked up.

"Well yeah, next time. You don't believe that I'll stop here right?" He gave me a little kiss. "I've got you and I'm not gonna give you up. I love you, Szayel."

"I love you too, Oni-chan. I really love you."

You know what we did after that? Hehe, oh I know you do. Oni-chan treated me real gentle…

Oi, oi. That's enough, Szayel. So yeah, that's how we got together and all. Now you know our story right? We're still going strong up until now. And of course, we manage to keep it a secret from the whole family. Except Ulquiorra that is.

Yep, me and Oni-chan are very happy. I can't imagine a life without him, honestly. He's my everything… I don't know what's in store for us in the future, but we'll face it together. Right, Oni-chan?

Exactly, my love. Now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna have a hot, steamy sex in the bathroom. Talk to you all later!

Hehe, Oni-chan you sexy thing you! See you later, kiddies~!

* * *

**A/N : Yep, this is the end! ... Or is it? **

**WARNING! Drabbly drabble ahead, skip if you want to.**

**I haven't been really productive lately. I've been flooded with issues. So I'm giving up writing. **

**BUT! I decided that it's not really possible for me to stop forever. Maybe perhaps one day I will start again? I dunno. So I'll just say I'm taking a super long break from writing.**

**Well. This is a temporary goodbye :)**

**Szayel : Hmn. Okay then, bye bye Author.**

**Yylfordt : We'll respect your decision about this, Author. But Readers, please keep in mind that me and Szayel will keep making love.**

**Szayel : Yummy, hot, hardcore love. *grins***

**Yylfordt : *grins* Yeah, that kind of love. Which we will make. Now.**

**Szayel : Mmmmh, sexy. *goes into bedroom*  
**


End file.
